Favors
by Aryn Reisa
Summary: Encke/Keeler fluff Also on the More Biting Meme in LJ
1. Keeler's Hair

Encke still wasn't quite used to having his own shower. Being that he was a Lieutenant on the Sleipnir, he had a larger room than just about everyone else and the head had enough space to do more than turn around. He was in there now, peeling off the sticky suit that made him almost wish for the clothes he had back in the colonies. With a snort, the thought was quickly dismissed and he turned to see his navigator come in, earlier than usual.

Buck naked, he walked over to him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Keeler smiled and returned the gesture, chatting about his day and cooing over his fellow navigators like he always did. While he did this, Encke listened halfheartedly, more interested in wrestling the blonde's uniform off and pulling his notes away to be set on the other bed.

Keeler sighed when he pressed against his fighter again, this time just as naked. He would have liked to stay that way, but the need to shower beat his longing to stand in Encke's embrace. He pulled away slowly and crossed the room in a few strides, turning the dials for the shower to warm. Encke followed him in his silent way, stepping close and raising a gentle hand to tug Keeler's hair out of the braid he kept it in. Contentment was plain on his face as he ran his hand through the thick mane of hair, slightly wavy from being kept up all day.

The couple made their way into the shower, scrubbing quickly in an effort to remove the strain of living in the middle of a war. Encke guided Keeler to turn around, exposing his pale back that was free of blemishes like most navigators were. Pouring a good amount into his hand, Encke set the shampoo down and ran thick fingers through Keeler's hair. He caressed it, stroked and massaged the creamy substance in, smiling faintly at the soft sighs his actions caused. The fighter made sure to try and get every strand, rubbing the back of his neck and making his way up. He let his blunt nails lightly scratch at the scalp and Keeler moaned wordlessly. When he was finally done worshiping the navigator's hair, he positioned him under the shower so the spray could wash away the shampoo. With a large hand covering those light colored eyes, Encke watched as the suds slipped down the drain.

It was always Keeler who made the first move to get out, after leaning against his fighter for just a few moments. He pulled away and stepped out delicately, leaving Encke to turn off the shower. He would dry off briskly and hand the towel to the darker man, who accepted it without a word. Together, they shuffled to the bed and gratefully slid under the covers. Sometimes they would screw around but now more often than not, they were too tired. On the nights that they didn't, they were curled together under their scratchy blanket. Keeler pressed against Encke, their legs tangling together and Encke slid an arm under the blonde's head. As he listened to the navigator's breathing even out, Encke pet his silky hair until he too succumbed to sleep.


	2. Encke's Hair

Keeler always loved it Encke finished shaving his hair. He would run light fingertips over the prickly scalp before massaging his head, chuckling softly as the fighter groaned in pleasure. He would draw out star systems and write their names until Encke tilted his head, demanding that Keeler stop doodling and give him a kiss.

After they had been stationed on the Sleipnir, Keeler worked up the nerve to ask Encke if he could do his hair for him. Encke put down the clippers, raising an eyebrow at him through the mirror.

"You want to shave my hair?" He asked skeptically before turning and leaning against the sink. "Why?"

"Well, you always help me with my hair, it's only fair." Keeler reasoned, giving him a hesitant smile. Encke gave him a scrutinizing look, shrugging after a moment and handing the clippers to him. Keeler smiled as he watched Encke sit cross legged on the floor and knelt behind him, turning the tool over in his hands.

"Do you even know how to work one of these baby?" Encke asked, slightly wary of trusting his long-haired navigator with clippers.

"Of course I do Encke. I was just figuring which numbers you are. 1 and 5, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah, you're right. Pretty good." Encke said, shifting a bit. He held still as soon as he heard the familiar buzz though, not wanting to get nicked. As Keeler trimmed his hair, he remembered back when he was a young boy in the colonies, his mother shaving his head so he could look like his soldier father. Even though he never met the man, his mother assured him that they looked exactly alike as her rough hands dusted his scalp off. Keeler's hands were much different than hers, soft and pale from growing up on Earth. He didn't have to work with his hands in a literal sense; for him, working with his hands meant gliding over interfaces and writing paperwork. But Encke still could tell that those same feelings were there. Keeler's hands were gentle as they tilted his head to make sure he got an even trim and a sharp edge. He saved Encke's Mohawk for last, being careful to shave only the very top of it so he wouldn't ruin the style. When he had finished, Encke opened his eyes to watch Keeler grab the brush to get rid of any extra hair. When he finished, Encke reached up to grab his neck and pull him into a lazy kiss. Their tongues entwined slowly, just like some mornings when Keeler doesn't have to rush off before Encke's done showering and they smile when they pull away.

"Guess you can start being my official barber then." Encke said as he ran a hand over his head, glad that it turned out much better than he had first expected. And the blushing smile he got from his navigator wasn't too bad either.


End file.
